1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balloon distress signals and more particularly pertains to a new location indicating system for identifying a location of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balloon distress signals is known in the prior art. More specifically, balloon distress signals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art balloon distress signals include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,631; U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,531; U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,438; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,456; U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,907; and Foreign Patents WO 79/009654 A1 and EP 0 240 468.
In these respects, the location indicating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of identifying a location of a user.